


Pog Fucker

by longlivethecitadel



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Masturbation, Other, implied exhibitionism, sex with unconventional things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlivethecitadel/pseuds/longlivethecitadel
Summary: Lawyer Morty fucks his Pogs.A drabble unashamedly inspired by a certain Youtuber's 'Pog Fucker' joke/character.





	Pog Fucker

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally what it sounds like
> 
> written as a short warmup between other fics tbh  
> I'm only sorry I didn't make it longer

“Gee, you sure are beautiful, aren’t you!” Lawyer Morty placed his lips to his love for the night. She was adorned in sparkles and beautiful colors, and boy was she one in a million.

A rarity among her kind, so perfect, so preserved, not a single scratch wore her cardboard surface. She was one of Lawyer Morty’s favorite Pogs, and it was nights like these that he so enjoyed having this alone time.

Well, alone so to speak. There were quite a few Pogs laid out before Morty in a neat little pile, his dick out between his fly just perched atop his collection. It lay over the cardboard circles like they were a bed, a bed he was about to make love in.

Yes, it was true, Lawyer Morty loved his Pogs so, they were his life, his joy. The only thing that really meant anything to him on this Citadel. In a world full of heartless old men, at least Pogs couldn’t insult and degrade you.

Of course, there was more to it than just that. There was a sort of thrill to grinding your cock against something that wasn’t intended to be fucked, leaking precum onto things intended to stay pristine.

But what about the collector’s value?!  
Oh please, nothing meant anything on this Citadel. He was probably one of the only anyone’s here who collected them at all. And with infinite realities and infinite eBays.. so what if they got a little sweat and cum on them?  
Lawyer Morty could always buy more.

His favorites were in this pile, all the Goosebumps, and Pokemon, and special edition Pogs he favored.. it got him so hard.  
Lawyer Morty placed his beloved of the night on top of his dick, using his thumb to rub the piece up and down his length. He’d moan quietly to himself, whispers of ‘yes, yes, what a good girl, ohhh’ as he stroked.

Morty would greedily gather up a bunch of them around his cock as his hips started to move with the increasing need for pleasure. He’s squeeze them into a tight tunnel, the rough edges of the cardboard Pogs stimulating his dick in ways nothing else possibly could. It was a bit painful, but somehow it felt good. It was rough and the rounded edges would press into his skin and pull his cock and god was it nice.

The Lawyer would find himself bent over the Pogs, thrusting into them with full force. Some of them would scatter and fall from his hands, though he’d pull more close to him, panting as he grew closer and closer to finishing.

When he knew he was close, too close, Morty pulled out, dropping the Pogs again. His hand wrapped around his dick and twisted with his quick, rough strokes up and down his length. His other hand searched for his beloved Pog, and when found, sparkling and dazzling his eyes, he’d kiss her again, before holding her to the tip of his dick.

Orgasm rushing through his body with tingling pleasure, his strokes would shorten, focusing on the head. Morty gasped and moaned loudly, not caring if anyone else heard him. His legs shook with the ecstasy of it all, his load shooting out directly onto his beloved Pog and pouring down over the pile of Pogs below her.

It was a mess, it was always a mess, but it left Lawyer Morty grinning in a content haze, looking down at the glistening cum that decorated his precious collection. It wouldn’t matter, it would dry. Leave stains at best, but it would dry.

He couldn’t wait to show someone his Pog collection. Someone, anyone. He couldn’t wait, knowing that they’d be so unknowingly holding a little bit of his cum in their hand.


End file.
